


Powerful Partnership

by fazcinatingreads



Category: Cricket - Fandom, Hotel - Fandom, cricketers, fifa - Fandom, fun - Fandom, men's bbl village, natbas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Seb Gotch and Nathan Coulter-Nile enjoy a nightly FIFA session in the men's BBL village.





	Powerful Partnership

"I know you already have your famous C-nile/C-wright partnership but what about one with me?" Seb Gotch mused, as he lay on his hotel bed.

Nathan Coulter-Nile was stretched out next to him, focused entirely on the game of FIFA they were playing.

"What?" Nathan said, as he scored another goal against Seb's lazy defenders.

"I mean, we could call ourselves "Natseb"," Seb went on, thinking more about this than FIFA, "Or Sebnat."

"Natbas," Nathan said, without thinking, scoring another goal on FIFA.

Seb sat up fast and dropped his controller. "That's it!" he cried, excitably. "Nat bas! I love it."

They fist bumped each other and then Nathan gestured to Seb's controller on the floor. "Are we going to finish the game?" he asked, hopefully.

"Sure," Seb said, reaching down to grab the controller.

Seb actually focused on the game for a few minutes, stopping several of Nathan's attempts at goal, and even scoring one of his own.

After the game finished, Seb sidled closer to Nathan and touched his biceps, feeling the corded muscles in there. They weren't as big as Stoinis' but Seb still marvelled at them every time he got close.

"They help me hit sixes," Nathan said quietly, watching Seb stroke his hand up and down the bicep.

"I bet they do," Seb whispered, and then he lifted his eyes to Nathan's. "Will you teach me?"

Nathan blinked. "Sure," he said, "You'll have to stop being afraid of the gym though."

"But weights stunted my growth!" Seb whined.

"You'll have to learn to love them," Nathan said, and then leaned over to give Seb a quick peck on the cheek. "See ya in the morning, big fella. Love our nightly FIFA sessions."

"Me too," Seb replied, grinning, as Nathan hopped off the bed and headed out the door, blowing Seb a kiss as he left.

Seb slept well, having pleasant dreams of batting in a final with Nathan up the other end, Natbas-ing their way to victory.


End file.
